The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to a mesh topology radio.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). A wireless network, for example a WLAN, such as a Wi-Fi (i.e., Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11) network may include an access point (AP) that may communicate with one or more nodes. The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and may enable a node to communicate via the network (or communicate with other devices coupled to the access point). A node may communicate with a network device bi-directionally. For example, in a WLAN, a node may communicate with an associated AP via downlink and uplink. The DL (or forward link) may refer to the communication link from the AP to the node, and the UL (or reverse link) may refer to the communication link from the node to the AP.
A node, which may be an AP, may provide services and resources for a given coverage area that may include one or more nodes. The node may manage resources assigned to other nodes. For example, a node may manage uplink and downlink resources for each other nodes. Some wireless communication systems, however, lack the capability to form an efficient and robust network or may require complex coordination to provide services and resources to the other nodes within the given coverage area.